big surprises
by Katiemarie94
Summary: Kate has a big surprise for rick but is there someone that rick needs to meet first?
1. Chapter 1

Big suprises

Summary: Kate is pregnant with castles baby but is there someone else that castle should meet?

Disclaimer: I really do honestly wish that castle was my idea but sadly Andrew marlowe thought of it first so I have to settle for playing pretend! :(

Oh also I am well aware that Kate is not thirty one but the math worked out so for this story she is going to be thirty one!

Chapter 1

Well what does it say?

Kate hands castle the pregnancy test he just looks at it

Kate do you really expect me to know how to read this?

Two lines mean I'm pregnant Rick.

Oh my god Kate I can't believe you are finally going to be a mother... And with me!

Kate shifts uncomfortably atop her perch on the edge of her bath tub

What's the matter kate arnt you glad that you can finally be a mother?

Ok castle there is something I really need to tell you

Kate takes a deep breath as castle looks at her with a worried expression

Rick... I have a daughter

Castles jaw drops

Wha... what? How long have you had a daughter?

Well Rick you do the math I ovbiously haven't been pregnant since you have known me. Because I'm sure that if I had there would have been many times where I would have killed you due to hormones.

Well then she is maybe five or six?

Nope she is thirteen. Kate says pointedly

How come none of the team has mentioned her

They don't know about her the only person from work who knows about Ava is lanie

Just lanie?... Wait you said she is thirteen?

Right.

But your only thirty- one.

Yeah so?

That means that you were only eighteen when you had her!

Yeah... Kate sighs it was the beginning of my freshman year of college. I was so confused and lonely I didn't know what to do.

I have a Slightly important question why haven't I seen her or her room when I was at your place

I saved up and sent her to a super nice boarding school and she stays with my father on hollidays and when she is off school but she isn't happy there any more so she is comming home at the end of this week. And as for her room you know that room on the left side of my halway that is always closed? The one that I said was just storage? That's her room.

Castle can't even think he is so shocked he just looks at Kate for a minute then he smiles and says

Does she know about me... about us?

Yeah I talk to her on the phone twice a day and we skype if I have the time

So when are you going to tell her about the baby?

Probably Friday when I go to pick her up I feel like that is something she needs to know right away but at the same time it is something that she needs to be told face to face.

Well I may be overstepping this newly formed line but I was wondering if maybe I could go with you to pick her up because I really want to meet her and I kind of want to be there when you tell her she is going to be a big sister oh and I was also wondering if you would mind if I told alexis about the baby and now about Ava to night because she has always wanted to be a big sister and she really likes you but then I would have to tell mother and...

Castle stop just be quiet for a minute you are going on and on like you are going to pass out or something your actually

Making me dizzy with all of your talking

I'm sorry Kate it's just that...

Rick! That was so not a minute just calm down yes you can come with me and meet her and yes you can be there when I tell her and yes you can tell Alexis and I don't care if you tell martha just tell them to keep it on the down low that I have a daughter and that i'm pregnant. Ok you can talk now

Thank you

You were quiet for a whole minute Richard castle and all you have to say is thank you?

Well yeah I'm a writer and I make a living off of stringing together words and you are the only person who makes me speachless and that's why I was wondering if you Katherine Beckett would make me the happiest man in the world and marry me I truly want to be your one and done. And I don't want you to think that I'm only asking you because you are pregnant I really have been planning this for a while I have a ring and every thing when we were planning on meeting today I put it in my pants pocket... but then I put on the wrong pants. Rick adds sheepishly.

Kate smiles at Rick yes!

Yes what?

Yes I will marry you Rick!

Oh yeah That! Let's go to my place and get your ring and tell my mother and Alexis that you said yes!

Ok but I don't really want to tell anybody at the precinct just yet you know seeing as how they don't even know that we are together so would you mind if when I'm around them that I don't wear the ring on my finger but on the chain next to my mothers?

Kate I would be honored if you would wear the ring on the chain next to your mothers

Kate and Rick walk into ricks apartment where Alexis and Martha are waiting expectantly They walk into the kitchen where the two red heads are camped out waiting and sit across the island from them

She said yes! Rick practically screams

Oh darling let me see the ring you know Richard wouldn't let me see it when he bought it Martha coos.

Well actually I don't have it yet Kate says with a grin.

Kate you two have only been together for a few months and you said yes before you even saw a ring? Alexis exclaims

Well actually Alexis your father and I have been "together" for almost four years we have just been doing the romantic thing for a few months... Besides your dad forgot to bring it with him Kate laughs.

Dad! I thought you were putting it in your pants pocket last night?

Well pumpkin you see I did that but then I sort of wore the wrong pants it was a great idea I just would have had to wear the right pants for it to work. Rick laughs.

Kate and Rick make their way up the stairs where he retrieves the ring box out of the right pants. Rick gets down on one knee and says Katherine Beckett I know that you have already said yes and everything but you are so extordinary that I wanted to do this properly so here it goes. Katherine, Kate, Katie, Beckett, Becks. I know you by so many names that sometimes I don't know what to call you but I do know that I want to add another name to that list and that is wife. I know that we have only been dating for a few months but it is like you just told Alexis we have really been together almost four years and that is why I was hoping that you will still marry me.

And with that he opens the tiffanys ring box to reveal a ring that is almost an exact replica of her mothers ring except for the fact that it has two small emeralds on either side of the ring that bring out the beautiful emerald green of her eyes. Rick looks at Kate who has begun to cry.

Oh Kate I'm so sorry I didn't mean to upset you it's just that I thought that you would like a ring that is simmilar to your mothers but we can get a different one and...

He is cut off by a teary eyed Kate

No no no I love the ring it is perfect in every way it's just that... I can't believe that I am going to marry Richard freaking castle!

So is that a yes? ... Again?

Yes castle that is most definantly a yes!... Again!

The pair make their way down the stairs to sit on the couch where Martha and Alexis soon join them Martha says

Now let me see the ring dear

Beckett holds out her left hand to the two women waiting rather impatiantly

Oh my Richard darling it is just so simple but yet breath taking it is just so perfect for Kate.

Dad I swear that have seen that ring before.

Kate then gently pulls the chain that holds her mothers ring out from under her tight fitting dark pink hoodie

I think this is where you have seen it before Alexis. Kate says with a teary smile.

Ok ok let's change the subject before we make my absolutly stunning bride to be cry again. Rick says with a huge smile.

Then he says ok ladies you already got the good no great news now would you like the surprising news or the shocking news next?

Martha looks at castle with a worried look and says

the surprising first then you can shock us dear.

Rick looks at Kate who nods at him so he begins

mother Alexis this may come as a surprise but... Kate is... Pregnant.

Oh Richard why is that a surprise? Ever since you two have been oficially dating, even though you haven't told anybody, you guys have been making like bunnies!

Ewwww grams I'm still here!

Yeah ewwww mother Alexis is still here! Rick says childishly as Kate blushes.

Well it is the truth you have no idea how many times I have come home and heard giggles and muffled voices comming from up stairs and just turned around and left again.

Well pumpkin I'm terribly sorry that you had to hear that but what do you think?

What do I think dad?

Alexis says seriously. Then a huge grin to match her fathers covers her face and then she says

I don't know what to think I'm just so excited and I have always wanted a sibbling!

Alexis then crushes kate in a massive hug.

Richard darling you said that there was shocking news too?

Um yeah there is.

Alexis releases Kate and her smile is replaced by a worried face.

Dad detective Beckett is everything alright?

Alexis asks using kates professional title due to the seriousness of the situation.

Yeah pumpkin everything is alright Rick reassures her.

Well then Richard what is it that is so shocking?

Well mother maybe Kate would like to tell you.

No no Rick I don't think I can you should just do it.

Are you sure?

Yeah I'm positive.

Ok well guys you probably are not going to believe me when I tell you this so I'm glad that Kate is here to back me up. Rick says looking at two of the three most important women in his life. Well you see Kate has... Well it is complicated very very complicated and well I just don't know how to... He is cut off by Alexis

Dad you have grams and I worried sick so please just spit it out already!

Ok sweet heart I'm sorry. He gives Alexis a hug and continues. Ok it's just that Kate she... She... Has a daughter who is thirteen and her name is Ava. She has been at a boarding school since kates apartment blew up and she is coming home for good with Kate on Friday.

Rick finishes out of breath and looks up at his mother and daughter who both for once are stunned into silence with their mouths hanging open.

AN: so how was it? what did you think? Was it good? Should I continue? I have well what I think is a good plan for this but if nobody likes this story then I will just keep it a one shot and start on a new story! So please leave me tons of reviews so I know if it will be worth my time thanks bunches and bunches! :D

3 Katie

Oh PS I kind of stole the idea of the boarding school from the author of her secret life no more I just couldnt decide what to do with Ava but I swear that the rest is purely my own sleep deprived brain lol!


	2. Chapter 2

An: hey sorry it's been so long I know you all probably want to kill me but I had some writers block and I have had the worst month at school but I have a plan and a few days off school coming up so I should get my writing done then. Also a shout out to Elizabeth P cause she was my only reviewer and I know there are more readers cause I am still getting alerts so review please!

Disclaimer: I still don't own them although I totally wish I did!

Chapter 2

The two red heads sat in stunned silence

Oh Kate darling why on earth didn't you share this with us it must have been terrible keeping that to your self for four years!

Actually Martha nobody except Laney and now you guys knows. Nobody knows about Ava and I think that Rick and I will go pick her up on Friday then take her back to the pricnt to see how long it takes the boys to make the connection.

Do you have a picture of her Kate?

Yes Alexis I do

Kate reaches into her purse and pulls out a photo of Ava and hands it to the two women

Oh Kate! Honey it won't take them long to figure it out... she looks exactly like you

Yeah my dad and Laney keep telling me that she looks more and more like my mom and I as she gets older

Rick becomes very serious and says

Ok girls now we have told you guys three very important things and you can't tell anybody ok?

Oh darling, Martha says, my lips are sealed!

Yeah dad don't worry I wont tell anyone

Thanks for being so welcoming to this bit of news guys I really appreciate it

No problem Kate, Alexis says, we really do love you.

Ok I know that was so short but I just haven't had the time to write and plus I'm still figuring out the web site also I wanted to have them picking Ava up as it's own chapter. Please pleas review weather it be bad or good let me know what you think!

- Katie


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Hey guys guess what!... I still don't own them surprise surprise!

An: enjoy!

On the way to ava's dorm at the boarding school

Kate are you sure this is a good idea? I mean what if she thinks that I'm stealing you away or invading her alone time with you? I don't want her to resent me especially with you guys getting ready to move in with me and all. I just don't...

Rick! Stop worrying she will be fine she is going to love you just let me do the talking. Ok?

They arrive at Ava's dorm Kate knocks on the door the door swings open to reveal a mineature version of Kate Beckett all the way from the emerald eyes right down to the beautiful brown locks of hair. Rick's jaw dropps.

Mommy!

Ava runs to her mothers arms before she even notices castle standing near by.

Oh honey I missed you so much I am never letting you go away ever again! Look who came with me

She guestures to Rick who steps forward from where he retreated to to give mother and daughter their moment together.

Hi Ava I'm...

Rick castle my moms boy friend and partner in crime. Ava finishes fo him with a smirk on her face.

Oh you are just like your mother interupting and finishing my scentences for me huh? Rick laughs

So why did you bring him with you mom is something wrong?

No no sweetie actually everything is teriffic. Let's go inside and get the last of your stuff that we didn't have sent home and we will talk about it.

the three of them make their way into Ava's nearly empty dorm where they all sit down on the bed the only piece of furniture let in the room along with a pink and green suit case and a few boxes.

So honey how have you been?

No mom you know how I have been we talk and skype every day you I want to know what's up you brought Rick with you to get me and I'm sure that everybody in this room knows that you wouldn't bring anybody with you unless there was a good reason.

Oh wow! Rick says she is smart like you too Kate.

Well honey first off you know that Rick and I have been dating for a few months... And ... Well... Now we are getting married!

Oh mom that's wonderful! You know that I haven't seen you this happy with a guy ever! I just have one question does that mean that I get to meet ricks family and the guys from the pricinct?

Yes we are actually moving in with ricks family this weekend and as for the guys at the pricinct well you are going to go there with Rick and I tomorrow and we are just going to see how long it takes them to figure it out.

That sounds great mom but they still don't know that you two are together do they?

No don't tell them that and also there is one more reason that I brought Rick with me

What is it mom?

Well you see Ava... I'm pregnant

Omigod are you serious? I am so excited wow I though I would never be a big sister mom!

So you are happy?...

Happy I am beyond happy I don't even know how to tell you how happy I am!

Ava hugs her mother then goes over and hugs a very surprised Rick.

When Rick finally realized that Ava was happy he said you know Kate we could totally be like that movie... Yours (gesturing to Ava) mine (holding up a picture of Alexis) and ours (placing his hand over Kates still flat stomach).

Al right Rick that's enough cheasy movie dialogue for one day let's get the rest of this stuff down to the car so we can get back to the city we have a long weekend ahead of us.

AN- well how was it? I think I know what I'm doing with Ava being revealed to the guys and meeting Martha and Alexis but after that I have no idea so any ideas are greatly appreciated also let me know if I should just end it cause I don't want to drag it out.

- Thanks Katie


End file.
